


Thirteen in 1982

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-25
Updated: 2007-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the rumor starts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirteen in 1982

**Author's Note:**

> House AU ficlet in which House & Wilson are both thirteen, set in 1982. Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/ficwriters_anon/profile)[**ficwriters_anon**](http://community.livejournal.com/ficwriters_anon/) round 1. Warning for implication of sexual activity.

Greg looked down at his tennis shoes. They were getting too small, again, the sides wearing through and the front so tight that his toes were crammed together painfully. James’ sneakers looked new, and comfortable, and almost even cool, for James, but then _he_ got to buy his shoes at the mall instead of the PX. Bigger selection.

They’d been standing in the hall outside James’ bedroom for forever, and all Greg wanted was for James to let him in, let him sit, talk for a minute and do something besides talking for a long time, and then everything would be fine. ( _And_ Greg wanted James to kiss him again down there, but he could wait until another day for that.)

“You’re a _jerk_ ,” James said, his eyes narrowed and his jaw set. “I deserve a better friend than you.”

“You _deserve_? Is that what your mom told you? Is she reading that _I’m OK, You’re OK_ book? Because not everybody’s OK, you know.” They were the wrong words, Greg knew, but he couldn’t stop them from coming out of his mouth.

“I know,” James replied in that hoarse way he’d talk when he was trying not to yell. “I can tell you just who’s not OK, too. You.”

James poked a finger toward him. “Girls like me, Greg, really like me! Or they used to. And guys, yeah, guys would ask me to play ball or watch movies or whatever, until I became friends with you. I stuck up for you, and stuck with you, and if other guys didn’t ask me to hang out, then I could live with that.”

Greg stared at the floor. This was stupid. Why couldn’t James just shut up?

“And now there's this rumor out there, and it’s your turn to stick up for me, and you don’t. You’re a bad friend and a jerk, and I deserve better.”

Greg’s eye twitched and he chewed on the inside of his lip. Who was James to make him feel this small? Like James was anything all that special. “You sound like a feminist,” he retorted, and that didn’t even make sense, but James sure didn’t like it.

James’ eyes got really small, and then his mouth opened wide. “MOM! Greg is swearing!”

Jerking his head up abruptly, Greg stared as James took three steps back into his room. He could’ve sworn he saw a smirk on James’ face, but then Mrs. Wilson was there, tugging on his arm.

“Gregory! Do I have to call your mother?”

“I wasn’t!” he protested, over the slamming of James’ bedroom door.

“James Wilson, we are gentle with doors,” Mrs. Wilson admonished through the wood before turning back to Greg. “Was Jimmy being rude to you? He’s been in such a mood lately; I don’t know what to do with him.”


End file.
